


Watcher's Chronicle

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [50]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shall have to find a reason to return to Four Corners, and establish a place for a Watcher to work from in order to keep a close eye on these seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher's Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> Maude Standish, a Chronicle entry for Ezra  
> Prompt: Four  
> Alternate Universe: From Rome to Mexico

There are four known Immortals in town, serving as law-men, and I suspect from some of their conversation and behavior that the other three law-men either are or will become Immortal.

Josiah - Macario Losa - is rather a gentleman, and neither he nor my own darling boy suspect I'm a Watcher, as far as I can determine. Which is just as well, as I do not know how the former Inquisitor might react to knowing such a thing, and I know Ezra will cut off all contact with me, which will make my job ever so much more difficult.

Appius Claudius Varius is known among them as Buck Wilmington, and Kristoffer Elofsson is called Chris Larabee. And Mr. Larabee is quite suspicious of me, though I should hope it's because I am plying the trade for which I am known, and also telling utter falsehoods about Ezra's childhood.

The three which I would recommend others watch for - I have included sketches, as acquiring photographs would be difficult without a reason to take them - are a very young man by the name of JD Dunne (gullible, that one, to be sure), a colored man known as Nathan Jackson (known for his skill in medicine, even if he is not a doctor), and a third called Vin Tanner (and while he may be wanted, I would not care to attempt to collect that bounty - all the seven are quite protective of each other).

I shall have to find a reason to return to Four Corners, and establish a place for a Watcher to work from in order to keep a close eye on these seven, since I have little doubt they will discover my own secret before too terribly long if I should be so foolish as to outstay my welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not even tried to write Maude from another's point of view before, and I'm not sure why I decided that she was the perfect person for a Watcher for Ezra, though upon consideration, it is quite easy for that to work. And no one is going to suspect the conartist to have an honest bone in her body, save the Watchers themselves - and then, only in the matter of the Chronicle she keeps.


End file.
